


S1E3: The Mark of Nimueh

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: After Merlin confesses to being a sorcerer in front of Uther and the entire court, Arthur comes to his rescue by telling everyone he's in love with Gwen. Except, Merlin's not in love with Gwen, but Arthur doesn't know that... does he?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	S1E3: The Mark of Nimueh

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty short because there's not too many Merlin/Arthur or Gwen/Morgana scenes in this episode (and Lord knows I don't write about heteros*xual romance) so I had to get creative. Hope you like it!

Ever since Arthur had proclaimed in front of the king that Merlin was in love with Gwen, the servant had been equal parts embarrassed and furious. Embarrassed because it’s never fun to have your personal business revealed to a room of snickering court officials, and furious because he was wrong. Gwen was a lovely girl, there was no denying that, and Merlin was sure he would have feelings for her if he was able to, but the fact of the matter was that he simply wasn’t attracted to women. Luckily, Arthur hadn’t seemed to notice his manservant’s adoring glances, and his being convinced that Merlin had feelings for Gwen meant that he would be unlikely to suspect that the man had his eyes on anyone else.

That night, after mostly everyone had stopped talking about Merlin’s confession of magic in front of the king, and the subsequent speech from Arthur about Merlin’s idiocy and his feelings of love, the servant followed his prince to his chambers to prepare him for bed.

“Thank you for what you did today,” Merlin said, closing the door behind him, “I would probably be a dead man if you hadn’t… well… ” he trailed off.

“It was nothing, Merlin, I just couldn’t let you get killed over your own stupidity,” Arthur said as he unbuckled his belt. Merlin blushed. It was indeed quite stupid of him to pronounce in front of King Uther that he was a sorcerer, but it was the price he was willing to pay for endangering Gwen’s life. He pulled Arthur’s bedsheets from where they lay neatly beneath his pillows.

“I just… I was wondering…” he mumbled, seemingly unable to form a complete sentence.

“Well spit it out,” the prince huffed, hands on his hips. “I haven’t got all night.” 

Gaining a bit of courage, Merlin asked, “Why is it you think I’m in love with Gwen? Is it anything I’ve done, or…” Arthur laughed.

“I don’t actually believe you love her, I was just covering for you in front of my father.” Merlin blushed. Was the prince showing him an act of genuine kindness? “I know you just wanted to help her, to be a good friend, but honestly, you and Gwen? It’s a stretch. Next time, perhaps you should risk your life for someone people actually think you’re in love with, like me.” At that, Merlin’s eyes shot up to meet the prince’s.

“What… why would I… you don’t honestly think…” he stuttered, taken aback by this statement. Arthur chuckled.

“Do you think I don’t have eyes, Merlin? I see the way you look at me.”

“Do not!” Merlin protested.

“‘Do not’ what? I ‘do not’ have eyes? Or you ‘do not’ look at me?” he replied, a smug smile on his face. Merlin paused, unsure how to respond. He’d never considered the fact that Arthur might actually notice his lingering glances or his wandering eyes. He had stupidly assumed that the prince would notice he had magic before he noticed any sort of attraction from his manservant.

Lost in thought, Merlin failed to notice that the prince was now standing beside him until he felt strong hands on his shoulders.

“It’s alright Merlin, I know I’m an attractive guy. Who can blame you for the way you feel about me?” Merlin flushed with embarrassment, wishing he could go back in time to earlier in the day, when the king had been informed that he was in love with Gwen. That shame paled in comparison to the humiliation he was feeling right now.

“I don’t… I’m not attracted to you, why would you even think that?” Merlin muttered, glaring down at his own boots. Arthur’s hands moved down to gently hold his manservant’s arms.

“I’m not upset, Merlin, haven’t you noticed I’m not shouting or throwing dishes at you?” Merlin’s glare softened, realizing that no, Arthur didn’t seem too upset. Why was that? He looked up to meet his prince’s eyes.

“You promise you’re not angry with me?” he asked. A gentler smile crept over Arthur’s mouth. It was kind, and not condescending in the slightest for a change. The prince looked down, once again moving his hands until they were grasping Merlin’s.

“How could I be angry with someone as gorgeous as you?” the prince asked, looking expectantly at his manservant. Merlin felt his heartbeat double in speed, his knees threatening to give out at any moment. Before he had a chance to formulate a response, he felt warm lips pressing against his own. The prince was kissing him! Merlin felt like screaming, in the best way possible.

After a moment, it was all too much, and he pulled away. Arthur whined a bit at the loss.

“What was that?” Merlin asked, as if there was an endless list of reasons why the prince would kiss him.

“What do you think it was?” Arthur responded impatiently.

“I just can’t believe that you, Arthur Pendragon, the prince of Camelot, would want to kiss me, a servant. A male servant, might I add.” Merlin thought for a second, “you do know I’m a man, don’t you?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Of course I know you’re a man, Merlin, don’t be so stupid.”

“Well excuse me for asking. I’m just still a bit confused about this whole thing.” He looked down to see his hands and Arthur’s still intertwined.

“Is it so hard for you to believe that I’m attracted to you?” the prince asked.

“Yes, actually,” Merlin replied, looking back up to meet Arthur’s stare, “because I’m a man. And a servant. And, apparently, a complete and utter idiot.” Arthur’s eyes filled with guilt.

“Merlin, you must know I only called you an idiot in front of my father because he would have had you executed otherwise. And why is it so hard to believe that I’m attracted to men? You’re attracted to men, aren’t you?” Merlin gulped.

“I suppose I am.”

“And are you attracted to me?”

“…I suppose.”

“So… shall we get on with it then?” Merlin furrowed his brow.

“I don’t follow. Get on with–” Before Merlin could finish his question, Arthur had pressed their lips together in another hasty kiss. Merlin sighed, letting go of his prince’s hands to wrap his arms around his neck. Arthur followed suit and wrapped his arms around his manservant’s waist, pressing their bodies together.

Merlin had just started to relax into the rhythm of what was easily the best kiss he’d had in his life when Arthur pulled away.

“I think I’d better get to bed now,” he said, looking not at all like he actually wanted to go to sleep. “The search for the cure to this mysterious illness continues tomorrow, I’ve got to be ready to survey the town in the morning.” Merlin frowned. He’d momentarily forgotten about the mysterious illness plaguing Camelot.

“Well, I suppose I’ll leave you to it then,” he said, pulling himself out of his prince’s arms and moving toward the door.

“Oh, and Merlin,” Arthur called after him as he was about to leave the room, “I’ll see you again tomorrow?” The smile on the prince’s face told Merlin he wasn’t confirming his manservant’s work schedule.

“Definitely,” he grinned. A rush of adrenaline overcame the man and he ran back to Arthur, pressing a final kiss to his lips. He pulled away, smiling at his prince’s pleasantly surprised expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispered, before slipping quietly out of the prince’s chambers and through the castle to his own room, smiling the whole way.


End file.
